femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Megan Ferguson (CSI: NY)
Megan Ferguson (Heather Sossaman) is a hidden major villainess of "Who's There?", episode 8.11 of CSI: NY ''(airdate January 13, 2012). She is the daughter of Elizabeth and Ron Ferguson. Megan is also the girlfriend of Mark Johnston, though it wasn't revealed how or when they first met. She had harbored resentment towards Ron due to his and Elizabeth's plans to divorce, mainly due to her father burning through their finances so that her mother couldn't get to them. With that, Megan concocted a plan to rob her parents and talked Mark into becoming her accomplice. The plan in question was supposed to end with the villainous couple running away from New York City and starting over somewhere else. On the night of the episode's prologue, Megan went to the Spektral Theater, where ''The Rocky Horror Picture Show was being shown, but exited out the back door and met up with Mark, clearly going to the theater with the sole purpose of creating an alibi for herself later on. After that, the greedy conspirator went to the front door of her home alongside her boyfriend, with both of them donning ski masks and then attacking her parents after leaving a shipping box outside said door. The villainess tied up and gagged her mother with duct tape before holding her at gunpoint, with Mark doing the same to Ron. As Mark was stealing valuables from the Fergusons' safe, Ron escaped and fought back against him, only for the former to strike the latter several times with his gun and then leave him for dead, which was followed by Mark dragging Elizabeth to the back bedroom and threatening to kill her if she left. The two attackers then escaped the Ferguson residence, and it was mere minutes later that Ron was smothered to death. Megan's villainous personality remained hidden for a large portion of the episode when Mac Taylor stated to Jo Danville that her alibi checked out. Even so, a fragment of a Queen of Spades playing card was found on Ron's corpse, and after Mark was identified as one of the two robbers, the CSIs connected the card fragment to the second attacker, as it was stepped on and taken all the way to the house. After discovering that said fragment was originally near the Spektral Theater, they realized that Megan was the other robber, mainly due to the fact that said theater was showing The Rocky Horror Picture Show for the first time in over a year. She was brought in and interrogated by Don Flack, and after initially denying everything, Megan somberly confessed to orchestrating the robbery, stating that she talked Mark into it instead of vice versa as originally believed. The deceptive attacker also voiced her bitterness towards Ron and what he was doing to their family, but regarding the latter's murder, she stated that neither she nor Mark killed him, and she never would have done it because he was still her father. Though it turned out that Megan was being truthful (as the real killer was revealed shortly afterwards), she was nevertheless arrested offscreen for her role in the robbery. Trivia *Heather Sossamon later made a notable appearance as vengeful villainess Laura Barns in the 2015 horror film Unfriended. Quotes * "It was my idea. I'm the one who talked Mark into this. (Don: "Why?") Because of them. You have no idea what it was like... sitting at a dinner table with them, knowing that underneath it all... they couldn't stand each other. With me just caught in the middle. I was just... a pawn to them. Finally, I'd had enough. (Don: "And you thought what? That you and Mark would just... run away together?") My dad was throwing away everything. He was burning through all their money just so my mom couldn't get to it. I had to do something while I still had the chance. I just wanted to get away. Just start over with Mark. We never meant for anybody to get hurt. My dad, he— he somehow slipped free, and... he fought back. Mark got scared; hit him. (Don: "Who smothered him?") What? (Don: "We know your father didn't die from the beating, Megan. He was smothered in cold blood. Who did it? Was it you, was it Mark?") No! Neither of us. You gotta believe me! I hated what my father was doing to our family... but he was my dad. I loved him. I couldn't do something like that to him, and neither could Mark." (Megan somberly confessing to masterminding the robbery and denying that she killed her father) Gallery Heel Megan & Elizabeth.jpg|Megan holding Elizabeth at gunpoint Megan Glare.jpg|Megan's ominous glare Category:2010s Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Full Face Mask Category:Greedy Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Pistol Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested